


Endecasillabi Faleci.

by ClassOf13



Series: You are my first so many things. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, First Time, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, very soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassOf13/pseuds/ClassOf13
Summary: Viktor, Yuuri and a quiet sunset on the beach.Viktor could finally understand how  Catullus felt in composing those hendecasyllables: lost, lost on his Lesbia's lips as he was on Yūri's. His precious, handsome Yūri.





	Endecasillabi Faleci.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I have been able to write this. I'm still too soft and innocent to write porn, but baby steps, they say.  
> The definition of "kataware doki" is taken from Makoto Shinkai's "Your Name" and the latin sentences are from the 5th carmen of Catullus, and they mixed together unexpectedly well. The reason why Viktor knows some Latin literature is... An headcanon. I just saw an headcanon on tumblr that pointed out how Viktor's house in the BDs is full of books, and well, you'll see.
> 
> This story has been beta'd by the amazing [@topcatnikki](https://topcatnikki.tumblr.com/). Thank you so much ;;
> 
> Enjoy!

He had missed the quiet and warmth of Hasetsu. It was a realization that hit him at the exact moment they had stepped out of the train, humid Japanese summer heat that rested like a veil over his pale skin.

With the end of the sport season and the arrival of a warmer weather even St. Petersburg had begun to enjoy the light and the warmth of the sun: but Yūri had far too little time spent with his family. That was why Viktor, despite his protests, didn't hesitate a second more to contact the Katsuki family, joyfully proclaiming their intention to stay in visit to Hasetsu for some time.

His comeback, due to his having to switch between workouts and his new coaching role, had been quite tiring, but having met and known Yūri had boosted his artistic creativity as never before. So he had figured that, with a solid foundation for their programs already in his hands, spending some time training at the Ice Castle and slowing down their pace for a while could only benefit them.

Yuko and Takeshi had offered without any hesitation the possibility of using the rink as they pleased, prompting the overwhelming joy of the twins. Hiroko, and Toshiya Katsuki, along with Minako, welcomed them with a big party, ecstatic at the idea of their permanence. Sometimes that small town in Kyushu had felt like home more than Russia ever did.

Yūri, ever devoted with his whole soul to that discipline famous for the little mercy it showed towards their bodies, had taken up the matter of training very seriously, dragging him out of their bed at illegal hours of the day to jog on the beach and leaving the ice rink only in the afternoon, too tired to engage in activities other than sleep.

But Viktor Nikiforov wasn't someone who was discouraged by the first difficulty and, with great pleasure, he found out that putting his plans in motion with the help of the Katsuki was infinitely simpler. Thus, turning off any possible form of alarm, he left his sleeping beauty that way until lunchtime, when, with sweet words and some good licks by Makkachin, he snatched him from his sleep. Throwing a swimsuit in his hands, he asked to meet him at the entrance of the Yu-Topia within ten minutes, ready to test his new training regimen.

§

In his not so modest but at least experienced opinion, rest and recreation were as well a fundamental part of the training of a professional athlete. "Mens sana in corpore sano" said the ancients, and the exercise of the body did certainly not exclude that of the mind. Which was why the purpose of their picnic by the sea was just relax.

He couldn't find words to thank the kindness of Hiroko, who had not only taken up the task of preparing them an incredible bento to enjoy during their trip, but had also suggested a lovely small sandy beach where they could spend the day undisturbed.

The rest of the morning and a good part of the afternoon had flown away quickly in idle chatting, exquisite food and laughter filled with the carefree complicity that characterized those moments between them.

Yurio had often classified as "repulsive" his thoughts on how much those moments of daily life with Yūri made him happy, but, even though he could sound exceedingly corny and obscenely cliché, looking at his now future husband move with almost innate grace on the blades, had his heart burning with emotions he had never experienced before.

Eventually, lulled by the gentle warmth of the sun and the gentle sloshing of the waves, they dozed off on the warm sand.

§

"Ah, か た わ れ 時..."

Yuri's voice came muffled to his ears, pulling him gently from the pleasant sleep he had fallen into. When at last his eyes adjusted to the surrounding environment, before him were only the sparkling colors of the last moments of a sunset which enraptured his Yūri.

"Ah... I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry," he heard Yuuri say as he sat up. The Japanese turned toward him, a slight guilt painted in his chestnut irises.

"Don't worry", he reassured him with a smile, dragging the weight of his body until he was next to the other. "Anyway, before you said something in Japanese. Did something happen?".

Yūri returned his gaze to the painting of oranges, blues and violets that loomed before them, a slight smile curving his lips. "Not exactly. I was just surprised that it was already kataware doki".

"Kataware ... Doki?" He asked tentatively, trying to mimic the unfamiliar words of that foreign language that sounded so fascinating on the other man's lips.

Yūri nodded, drawing a series of intricate characters in the sand. "It's an expression that indicates the twilight, beliefs say that it's a time when it's easy to run into something supernatural, out of this world."

Viktor smiled, playfully nudging the other man with his elbow. "I didn't know you were so superstitious, Mr. Katsuki."

Yuri returned the gesture, unable to hold back a laugh. "I'm not the one who's afraid of ghosts. And anyway...", he trailed off suddenly, unconsciously biting his lip, his eyes darting furtively between him and the sand.

Kissing him right then and there did indeed look appealing, because most times Yūri Katsuki was completely oblivious of the effect that his gestures had on him, but doing so would have meant not knowing what was going through his head in that moment, which, he had to admit, was rather curious of.

" 'Anyway' what?", he urged affectionately putting his hand on his cheek so that he could look into Yūri's eyes.

Maybe it was due to the warm sunset lights but he seemed to see him blush, his skin soft and warm under his fingertips. "There is... another meaning." Viktor cocked his head slightly, inviting him to continue. "In ... In the dialect of Hida they often translate it as" the moment of the fragment" due to the meteoric origin of a very famous lake over there, but... Another very popular meaning is ‘the moment of the other half’."

A mild sense of awareness made its way into his thoughts. He was starting to understand what Yuri was getting at, and wondered if it was better to spare him the embarrassment of arriving at the end of the explanation, but the beginning of his inner debate was soon struck down by the other's voice.

"It is also said that this is the time when soulmates meet, reconstructing the entirety that was lost. I- Well, since you're here with me, and now it's kataware doki... I thought it was not by chance, that's it".

"Then you consider me your soulmate?".

He found the jolt that shook Yuri and his expression of soft embarrassment absolutely adorable. The man was an endless source of surprises and Viktor felt really, really lucky in being able to say with pride - a day not so far into the future - that that same man would become his husband.

"Viktor, I know that I don't say it very often, but I... I love you. I'm in love with you to the point that I could not even imagine to have someone else by my side."

There was a long moment of silence, broken only by the gentle crashing of waves against the shore. If Yūri looked extremely embarrassed, Viktor was literally speechless, deeply touched by the sincerity of that statement. Countless people professed their love to him, his fans, his past lovers, yet he realized that those words, worn out until they had lost their meaning, had acquired their true value only when he saw that wonderful man attempting that quad flip, offering his heart in the language they knew best: skating.

"Oh, Yūri, my Yūri."

Kissing him, at that point, had been as natural as breathing. There was something about Yūri, in his so sweet and calm and yet so full of determination personality, that drew him like a magnet. Everything about him seemed to create music - his gestures, his words, the way his body moved. It was as if his very essence was music, a melody which Viktor wished to continue to skate on for the rest of his days.

"Da mi basia mille, deinde centum ", he whispered softly on his lips, because there was no other language, in that moment, that could express what he felt. Yet the ancients were able to do it so well and Viktor could finally understand how Catullus felt in composing those hendecasyllables: lost, lost on his Lesbia's lips as he was on Yūri's. His precious, handsome Yūri.

"Dein mille altera, dein secunda centum ".

His lips were soft, radiating that warmth that made his skin tingle and lose track of what surrounded him, opening up with a delicious sigh against his own. There were only the two of them the sea, and kataware doki. They kissed languidly, tongues caressing and curious hands, unhurried, almost as if all the time in the world was on their side.

"What...", Yūri interrupted panting lightly, his cheeks adorably red as he looked at him beneath his long dark lashes. "What does it mean?".

Viktor felt his lips spontaneously curl into a smile. "It means...", he murmured gently removing the glasses from the other's nose before placing a light kiss on it, Yūri's skin hot under his mouth as it moved with deliberate slowness on his neck, nibbling and sucking lightly.

"Give me a thousand kisses, then another hundred", he translated softly, whispering to his ear, grazing his teeth on the lobe and delighting in the breathy sighs that escaped his lips.

"Then another thousand, then a second hundred."

The curve of his shoulder blades, the tension of the muscles under his fingertips, hands in his hair.

Yūri, Yūri, Yūri.

"Then, when we have made many thousands, we will mix them all up so that we don't know".

The warm sand beneath their bodies, the heat of bare skin on other skin, mouths seeking, soft sounds.

"And so that no one can be jealous of us when he finds out how many kisses we have shared".

Yuuri was impossibly beautiful while holding out his hand with a shy smile, clothes forgotten in the sand and eyes shining with tender desire. And Viktor could not help but follow him, enraptured by that ethereal vision, abandoning himself to it and to the ocean.

Yūri trembled softly in his arms, arching under his touches, clinging to him, desperate to become a single body between pain and pleasure.

Time passed in syncopes, following the irregular rhythm of the waves, their sighs and hushed moans. Viktor is lost in that mouth, among those limbs, eager to never find a way to salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say "hello" on [@feelstina](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelstina), I don't bite and I have cookies!


End file.
